<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Care by Percimmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380253">I Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon'>Percimmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Pred!Janus, Soft Vore, Vore, prey!patton, safe vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percimmon/pseuds/Percimmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Janus is awoken to the sound of crying, and he knew he just needed to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Vore Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            A small cry echoed through the mindscape, making Janus wake up. He retired to his room with the other sides just like every night, the dark sides going to their part of the house while the light sides went to theirs. They had dinner together as usual, and everyone seemed busy with their own things to do, though he did pick up on a strange energy. It almost sounded like a cry for help, but it seemed so small that he thought it would simply pass. Plus, the amount of energy everyone had during dinner time made it hard for him to pick up on such things. Logan was doing an experiment nearby with Remus, Roman and Virgil were watching Disney movies nonstop, and Patton was of course cooking for the rest of them. He wanted to help though Patton was adamant they could cook by themself. Of course, he wasn’t one to intrude much, so he simply left them to cook.</p><p>            Another wale echoed through Janus’ dark room, now louder than before. Something about the energy he picked up made his heart sink. It made him want to curl up and cry too. The energy was just depressing all around and stung at his chest. He tried to listen in more, trying to see if he could pick out who was crying. As he listened, his mind wandered. If one of the sides completely broke, the rest could collapse, and he couldn’t let that happen to Thomas. He didn’t even want to imagine what the mindscape would look like if they all broke. Certainly, he knew it wasn’t anything good.</p><p>            Their cries were soft, so Janus knew it was one of the light sides crying, but once he finally recognized the voice, his eyes widened, and his heart sank. He knocked his head with the palm of his hand. It was now so obvious who he picked up the energy from when he was eating dinner with all the sides. Though, he shook his head. It wasn’t the time to berate himself for not talking with Patton earlier. He yawned as he got up from his bed and went over to the light sides’ part of the mindscape. As he walked, the wales grew louder and louder, and he could pick up on Patton’s energy more. Their energy weighed him down, making him move more sluggish. Once he was at their room, he gently knocked on the door. He took a deep breath in before he spoke.</p><p>            “Patton, are you alright?”</p><p>            There was no response and the crying started softening.</p><p>            “May I come in?” Janus knocked on the door once more, it opening by itself. He blinked as it cracked open, surprised, but when he peeked into the room, he almost didn’t see the tiny crying Patton laying on their bed that was now much too big for them. With a slow step, he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked over to Patton with concern in his eyes as he walked over to the bed and crouched down, so he wouldn’t intimidate the tiny side who seemed to be now a mere two inches tall. A frown formed on his face as they cried in front of him. Instinct told him to hold them on the spot and coddle them with all his love, but he didn’t want to frighten them anymore than he already did. He turned away, making sure they didn’t feel stared down at, and he covered the snake half of his face with his hat the best he could. There he sat as he waited for them to say something. It felt like an eternity in the silence until they spoke.</p><p>            “I’m sorry…” Patton’s voice was so weak and soft that Janus almost didn’t hear it.</p><p>            “What are you sorry for?” He tried to hide his sarcastic tone as much as he could.</p><p>            “I’m… sorry you saw me like this. I- I just feel like- like…”</p><p>            “… a mess?”</p><p>            A silence filled the room, as Janus waited for a reply. He was now sitting down on the floor as he looked at the ground.</p><p>            “Could you face me, please?”</p><p>            Janus turned to face Patton as he kept covering the snake half of his face.</p><p>            “You don’t have to hide your- your face for me…” Patton’s voice was wobbly as some tears still ran down his face.</p><p>            “Are you sure?”</p><p>            Patton gave Janus a nod, and with some hesitance, he placed his bowler hat on the ground, revealing his scales and yellow eye. He looked over to them, tiny tears dripping off their face and on to their bed. His heart was dying to just hold them and tell them it’s going to be okay. It was a hard thing to believe, but he knew it was true even if it sounded like a fat lie. All of a sudden, their tiny eyes widened, filling with even more tears as they reached up to him. With a gentle hand, he scooped them up, cupping their tiny form into their hands as they started to sob again. He sat on their bed as he held them to his chest. In an instant, they cried into him and he petted them with one finger hoping to sooth them. After a good few minutes, Patton spoke.</p><p>            “I know I have to take care of everyone, but… I- I just… I feel so exhausted sometimes… And then I feel terrible when I can’t- can’t…”</p><p>            “It’s okay…” Janus started, “It’s okay to take breaks when you don’t feel well and it’s okay if you feel tired.”</p><p>            “I know… but whenever I relax, I just feel so guilty…”</p><p>            At that, Janus’ heart grew so heavy it felt like it’d fall out his chest at any second. He tried to muster out some words, but for once, he had none. Instead, he hugged Patton closer, but still being careful with their fragile form. They both stayed silent, enjoying each other’s company. He wished he could do more to comfort them, but he didn’t want to push any boundaries. Suddenly, Patton spoke.</p><p>            “Could you vore me… please?”</p><p>            Janus sat there stunned at Patton’s words. Never in his life did he ever think someone like them would ever consider doing such a thing. He knew it was a common thing for all the sides to do, but he never once saw them ever try it. It was a bit of a taboo thing everyone did, but he never expected them to ever want something like this, let alone him of all people do this for them.</p><p>            “You’re sure about it?” Janus asked.</p><p>            “I’m sure… I just really need to snuggle with someone right now…”</p><p>            Janus hummed and nodded as he brought them up to their mouth. He saw them gasp, now so close to his lips.</p><p>            “Whenever you’re ready…”</p><p>            There was a silence between them, Patton looking down at Janus’ palm as he sat there. Soon, their tiny hands went to the face and they shook as tears dripped down.</p><p>            “I’m sorry! I-”</p><p>            “Shhh, it’s okay,” Janus started, “I… I want you to know that you are loved… Sometimes it might not seem like it, but I promise, we care, <em>I </em>care about you. I love you, Patton… Please remember that…”</p><p>            Janus waited in silence, his mind racing whether he did the right thing or not.</p><p>            “I love you, too, Janus…” Patton said as they planted a small kiss on Janus’ lips.</p><p>            Janus soon went beady eyed, in complete shock at the small side. His heart raced as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He heard Patton chuckle, confused why they would until he touched his face with his free hand. His face was burning up from the sheer amount of emotions that flooded through him.</p><p>            “I’m ready…” Patton said as they rubbed at his lips that were so big in comparison to their entire body. Janus’ face burned even more as he soon opened his mouth wide for them and laid his tongue over his teeth, so they could climb in. A small hand pressed on his tongue for a moment until they finally climbed in all the way, and, as gentle as possible, he closed his mouth.</p><p>            Janus hummed at Patton’s flavor, rolling their tiny body around all over his mouth. A rich chocolate chip cookie flavor coated all over his mouth, making him salivate a bit. He pressed them up against the roof of his mouth, hearing them hum. He pinned them there, making sure to lick every nook and cranny of their body. Goodness, they tasted <em>heavenly. </em>It rivaled the cookies they’d make for all the sides, he’d even say they tasted better. His eyes widened as they soon hugged his tongue, kissing and rubbing the slimy flesh. Another loud hum came out from him as he felt their tiny kisses on his tongue. Soon, he licked them one last time as he now tilted his head, and, with one strong gulp, they went down his throat.</p><p>            A small lump formed in Janus’ neck and he pressed at it, feeling Patton squirm down a bit. He hummed at the lovely sensation in his throat, following the lump until it fully disappeared down his chest. To be honest, it felt weird feeling them squirm down his throat, but it was most likely because it was his first time voring Patton and he was a bit flustered at the beginning. He was amazed how clear their movements were, and he could pinpoint exactly where they were in his body. His heart raced at the feeling, fingers tracing down his chest, following Patton in his mind. He wondered what it felt like for them, being squished down deeper and deeper into his core. Soon, they plopped into his stomach and he hummed now at them weighing him down.</p><p>            “Are you good in there? Need anything?” Janus asked.</p><p>            “No, I’m good! It’s so comfy in here!” Patton’s voice was a bit muffled, but he could overall hear them fine.</p><p>            Janus hummed at the weird sensation he now felt in his stomach. With a gentle hand, he pressed to where Patton was, making him hum and melt into their tiny touch. Their tiny hands rubbed his stomach walls in a circular motion, making him lie down and curl up, desperately wanting their loving touch. He hummed as he saw the tiny dent their hands made from the outside. A thought soon came to him as he slowly laid on his back.</p><p>            “Hey, Patton?”</p><p>            “Yeah, kiddo?”</p><p>            There was a bit of hesitation before Janus spoke. “Could I- uh… massage my stomach? If you don’t mind, of course.”</p><p>            “Go ahead!”</p><p>            Janus looked down at his stomach, feeling Patton start to settle down. Soon, he pressed down on his stomach until he saw the small silhouette of them. Awe shot through him as he looked at it, showing their tiny form. With a careful hand, he started to massage the little form, humming as he felt them get pushed into his stomach walls. In an instant, he melted, pure bliss pulsing all through him as he massaged their little form. Soon, their tiny hands started rubbing again, making him hum even louder. He heard them laugh in delight as he pressed them in more. His heart raced, loving every single rub Patton gave him, and he made sure to massage them back in return. Something about voring Patton felt so nice, something he hadn’t gotten from any other side. He wasn’t actually sure what it was, but he knew it was amazing.</p><p>            After a couple of minutes, Janus stopped as he yawned. He soon pulled a blanket over his body, thinking about how precious it was to have Patton in his stomach. Of course, they could always teleport out if they wanted to, but the fact that they let him hold their life in his hands and let him protect them from the outside made him smile. He curled up, about to say something until he felt a peck at his stomach walls, his face going hot. His mind raced at that fact that they kissed his walls. <em>Patton </em>had kissed his stomach walls.</p><p>            “Good night, I love you…”</p><p>            “I love you, too…”</p><p>            Janus yawned once more, and he closed his eyes, falling asleep in bliss with Patton.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>